


An

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	An

The world had fallen at his feet. 

Fire turned to ash, and ash to dust. 

There was nothing left. 

Nothing.

It was amazing what one being could achieve. Even when the world had come to an end, when the last soul had burned out, he survived. 

survived.

survived.

survived. 

He couldn’t do anything but survive, could he?  

In the end, it was always him.

 

it was so lonely.

 

he missed his friends.

 

he wished it would end

 

In the end, he would survive.

 

He touched the glowing orb emblemed in his chest, and the orb gave a happy hum in response, power flooding through his veins. With dull eyes, Ichigo dug his nails into the skin surrounding it. Immediately his hand was thrown away with a sharp shock, and the wound instantly healed.

No matter how much he tried, it was always the same.

it wouldn’t let him die.

never. 

Ichigo stared blankly out at the vast darkness surrounding him. 

He was so tired. 

 

 


End file.
